Revenge?
by oppisitesattract
Summary: My take on prom. Only light swearing. Im sorry that ther is no spacing.


**This is my take on the episode Prom if Rachel and Quinn were togther and wen't togther. Quinn does not care about prom queen. Also Cohen-Chang-Chang, Brittana, Klaine, Samcedes, Pizes and a single Finn who is out to distroy prom for Quinn and Rachel because he doesn't want them toghther. Kurt and Santana are runing for queen and king toghther as well as Sam and Mercedes and Lauren and the story! **Figgins:... and so I would like my second favorite music group to perform. The New Directions! Sue: Absoultly not! Will: I agree usally we would jump at the opertunity to perform but we have Nationals coming up. Figgins: But William I was going to give all the money to the New Directions. Will: Ok will do it. Sue: Fine but no flamey gay songs. Will: Deal. **Glee room: **Lauren: I looked every where and I can't find a dress. I'm going to have to make my own prom dress. Santana: You can't do that your up for Prom Queen. Prom is like our Oscors. Its the most important day of our lives. Rachel: What about getting married. Quinn: You can get married as many times as you want, but you only have one jr prom. Girls nod in agreement. Will: (walks up to the bored and writes prom) Prom! Sam: Please tell me were not doing songs about prom. Will: No we are the Prom. But dont worrie ther will be pleanty of time for use all to dance with your dates. Now who wants the solo. Finn: Well I dont have a date so can I have it. Santana: Your going stag thats just sad. Noah: He would have a date if he didn't turn his girlfriends gay. Rachel: Not ture he just helped us get together by going back and forth dating us. Will: Ok guys. Finns getting the solo. Now whos getting the duet. Finn: I dont care as long as its not Quinn and Rachel. How about Puck and Quinn or how about Brittany and Arity get toghther and sing a love duet they were great toghther. Santana: Thats it im kicking your ass! Lauren, Puck and Quinn: Me first! Will: Hey Finn my office now! Quinn: You realy need to get over it she chose me! Finn: You think she chose you no she setled for you because you are easier to deal with. Rachel: Enough! Finn I chose Quinn because I love her not you! And yea your a total pain in the ass but Quinns a exception to tanturms because she says that the tanturms are her foult! Unlike you who chose to blame me! Noah: My Jews right. Your a total ass. Brittany: Alright enough fighting and name calling! Im tired of this! I know you all think I dont know whats going on but I am sick of this. Glee club is a place wher I feel safe. Where the teacher cant make me feel stupid, were im in my elimante, and you are all ruining that. That magical feeling of exceptence! Im done call me when your all done being stupid.(she storms out and Santana follows her) Quinn:Wow... well I think were done for the day. (walks out follwed by Rachel) Finn: So I know what Im singing as a solo. (walks out) Kurt: Wait up im your ride! (runs out) **PROM! ** ALL GLEE KIDS MINUS FINN WHOS TAKING THE STAGE: Quinn: I wonder what he's gonna sing? Rachel: I dont know but he better not do any thing funny. Brittany: See thats what I forgot to tell uses. I over heard him talking to himself. Hes going to sing to you guys. I think I heard him say something about a speach. Finn: Well Mckinly welcome to Jr Prom! (everyone claps) Well first Id like to congratulate my two wonderful ex girlfriends who decided to come toghther. Any ways thank you ladies and Brittany you helped me relise how much of a jerk i've been. This is for yous. Im sorry (sings girls just wanna have fun).Thank you.(walks of stage and to Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, and Santana) Thank you ladies you helped me man up. After highschool im joining the milatary. Quinn: Truse. (holds out hand and Finn shakes it) Finn: (shakes Rachel, Brittany and Santanas hands) Good night ladies. Rachel: Well that was weird. Ok I'll be back I have to go sing my duet with Puck. (runs to stage) Puck and Rachel: (sing Need You Now and run of the stage and Brittany, Blaine and Tina take the stage and start singing Not Gunna teach your boyfriend how to dance) Quinn: You were terific Rach. Rachel: Thanks its not as great as our song. Quinn: You are my only exception. Rachel: Diddo babe. Figgins: Attention students it is know time to anuonce Jr Prom King and Queen. Your Jr prom King is... Kurt Hummel. (everyone claps as he walks up and gets his crown.) And your Jr. prom Queen is... Santana Lopez! (she walks up and gets her crown) Now its time for the king and queen dance. Quinn and Brittany go on stage and sing Only Exception. Quinn winking Rachels way with a smile reciveing one as well as there friends danced. Santana: Turned out to be a good prom after all.

**First story please provid feed though I know its horrible! Later.**


End file.
